Fever
by movienerd1174
Summary: "Passion is a sort of fever in the mind, which ever leaves us weaker than it found us..." *WARNING* Jealous Tucker and sexy times ahead!


**Hey y'all! I'm back with another smutty one shot so if detailed sexy time isn't for you than neither is this story. So I've had an idea floating around in my head, something I've never really written before. I took to my peeps on twitter to see if this is something they would like to read and the overwhelming majority said that it is. So here we are, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **This story follows the canon of the show if Chasing Theo never happened and Ed didn't retire. That's considered canon right? Oh well, you get the point.**

* * *

The air in the squad room shifted as soon as he walked in. Olivia hadn't looked up from the notepad in front of her but she could sense he was there. Tapping her pen against the legal pad, she looked up at her detectives that sat around the table, her eyes purposely avoiding the piercing blue eyes that honed in on her. "So we've got the victims statements and narrowed down the times and places of the assaults. Did anyone get the roster of the beat officers on the patrol during that time so we can cross reference their locations?"

Stepping forward, Ed pulled a file from under his arm. "I swung by 1PP this morning and grabbed the schedules." He explained, dropping the file onto the middle of the black, shiny table.

Squaring her shoulders towards him, Olivia's sharp eyes pierced him from behind her dark rimmed glasses. "Thank you, Captain. You're dismissed." She replied coldly before looking down at the papers in front of her.

Laughing humorlessly, he crossed his arms across his chest as his gaze matched hers. "With l due respect, Lieutenant, there's a beat cop out there coercing women into sexual favors in lieu of citations. This is IAB's business."

The tension could be cut with a knife and everyone in the squadroom felt it. Rollins eyes shifted from both of them before landing on Carisi across the table who cleared his throat and adjusted the pen in his grasp. "We'll call you if we get any breaks." She retorted with narrowed eyes.

"We'll give you guys the room." Rollins murmured as she moved to get up from her chair, Carisi following suit.

"No, stay." Olivia interjected, her glare never faltering.

Ed rounded the table slowly, his steps sure as he approached her. "Can I have a word?"

Sighing, she stood up without a word and turned to head towards her office. He closed the door behind them and made sure it was locked before he watched as she leaned back against her dark wood desk. "It's funny, really. When we started dating, you had absolutely no problem hiding your feelings for me. But I piss you off and you make the squad room feel like an MMA ring."

"Don't turn this around on me." She retorted.

With crossed arms, he stared her down from where he stood. " _You_ are the one who had another man in your apartment."

* * *

 _The previous night..._

 _Nodding at the doorman as he entered Olivia's building, Ed adjusted his grip on the wine bottle he had in his hand. He pressed the button for the elevator as he pinched the bridge of his nose, tension weighing heavily on his shoulders. His day at work had been the worst in recent weeks and all he wanted to do was lose himself in this bottle of wine and Olivia._

 _At the sound of the elevator dinging opening, he opened his eyes to find the last person in the city he expected to see. Elliot Stabler. "What are you doing here?" Ed questioned, the shock evident on his face._

 _Scoffing out a laugh, Elliot shook his head. "It's been seven years since I left the department and you still don't know when to mind your own damn business. Goodnight, Tucker." He murmured as he pushed past him and out of the building._

 _Mindlessly, Ed got in the elevator and pressed the button for Olivia's floor. He stared blankly ahead, his heart racing and a jealous heat breaking out over his entire body._

 _When he walked into the apartment, Olivia's face broke out in a large grin as she placed two dirty wine glasses in the sink. As she approached him, her eyebrows knitted together at the solemn look on his face. "Bad day?" She asked as her hands found the flat planes of his chest. She leaned into kiss him but he turned away so she caught his cheek._

 _Olivia pulled away as if she'd been burned. "I thought you might want to spilt a bottle of wine." He explained, holding up the bottle in his hand. "But I can see someone beat me to it."_

 _"Ed...", she began._

 _Placing the wine down on the table, he fell into the couch. "I saw Stabler leaving downstairs."_

 _Sitting down on the coffee table in front of him, she placed her hands on his knees. "I saw his mother's obituary in the paper so I reached out to him. We were just catching up." His jaw tightened as he looked off to the side, avoiding her eyes. "What is it?"_

 _"Did he meet Noah?" He asked, his voice low and gruff._

 _Confusion contorted her normally beautiful features as she shook her head. "No, he's asleep. Ed, talk to me."_

 _"You didn't tell him about us, did you?" He questioned, his eyes meeting hers._

 _Sighing, she rubbed her hand down her face. "I told him I was seeing someone." She admitted, guilt written over her face.  
_

 _Ed pressed his lips together and nodded. "Just not me." She opened her mouth to speak but Ed continued. "Look, I know you were partners for a long time, but he left you, without a word, and I have been by your side for over a year. But I guess I see where your loyalty lies."_

 _She watched as he got up and headed for the door. "Ed...", she called after him._

 _"No, Liv, you're blind to him. You always have been." He hissed. His voice wasn't loud but the tone made the hair stand at the back of her neck. "He's your weakness."_

 _The heat of anger rose in her chest and she felt her muscles instinctively tightening. "How dare you. I'm a grown woman, don't patronize me like I'm a child."_

 _"Then stop acting like one."_

 _Anger washed over her like a roaring wave as she felt the tips of her ear lab ingite in a white heat, her lungs clenching as she tried to breath through the hurt that settled in her chest. "Get out." She seethed lowly, the timber of her voice shocking Ed._

 _"Liv", he attempted softly as he took a small step towards her, guilt ever present in his features._

 _His hand reached reached for hers and she tore it away as if she had been burned. "Go." She growled. With a hung head and a heavy heart, he turned and left the apartment._

* * *

Scoffing, she pushed her glasses to the top of her head. "You act like you walked in on me getting bent over the couch. It was only Elliot."

The image of another man bending her over the couch flooded Ed's mind. His chest constricted with jealousy and he could feel the color rising from beneath the collar of his shirt. "It's not _only_ Elliot." He corrected. "It's Elliot Stabler. You spent over a decade by his side, pining for him."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." She defended but she could tell by his face that he was having as hard of a time believing it as she was.

Taking slow deliberate steps toward her, his eyes never left hers. "So you're telling me, you both were in that cramped squad car day in and day out and he never once thought about how your ass would feel filling his hands." Another step. "How your breathing would change when he unbuttoned your shirt." Another step and he was mere inches from her body. "The sound you would make when he would kiss your skin."

Her eyes burned into his, her jaw set in a hardline. "I know how wet you get just by me pressing my tongue right here." He rasped, his finger whispering along her pulse point. He heard her breath catch as he looked back at her face. "Tell me, sweetheart, has he tasted you the way I have?"

He caught her wrist, her hand stopping mere millimeters away from striking his cheek and he chuckled at her brazen move. A storm that raged in her brown eyes as she heaved deep breaths through her nose. His eyebrow quirked in a subtle challenge.

The line between anger and lust blurred and before she knew what she was doing, her hands were around his neck and she was pulling his lips to hers. This kiss was different, it was rough. He removed her glasses from atop her head before his hands found her face. He took her bottom lip between his teeth as his tongue teased the sensitive tissue. She moaned into his mouth as her hands unbuttoned and pushed her work pants down her legs.

Ed's breath caught in his chest as he looked down at her black lace panties and thick thighs, her hands pulling open his dress shirt. "Liv", he breathed, his hands ghosting down her sides.

"Shut up", she demanded as her nimble fingers undid his belt.

Turning around, Olivia bent over her desk and looked back at Ed who was standing there, mouth agape. The air left her lungs as she watched him drop to his knees behind her. His hands traced the lace that stretched over her rounded ass before pulling the fabric down her legs. She felt his breath puff against the wet skin between her legs and her lungs refused to work properly.

Running his hands along her full backside, he slowly dragged his flattened tongue along the entire length of her. A low moan escaped her mouth and echoed through the office. His hands tightened their hold on her hips while his mouth continued its assault on her most sensitive flesh.

Reaching behind her, she grabbed his hand from her hip and pulled him up. He kissed his way up her backside and along her arched back as he pressed his hips against hers, his hardness straining against his unbuttoned pants. He helped her hurried hands push the material down his strong thighs before entering her swiftly. She let out a gasp at the welcome intrusion as she felt his large hand circle one of her shoulders.

Using the leverage he had on her shoulder, he pounded into her from behind. Everything he was feeling he put into those thrusts. Jealousy, anger, love. The sound of their skin slapping together echoed through the office. She turned to look back at him, her pouty lips resting against his hand as she watched him.

Redness spread along the flat planes of his chest as he watched her face contort in pleasure. He moved his hands up her neck, to cup her defined chin. Never taking her eyes off of him, she took his thumb in her mouth and swirled her white hot tongue around it. She felt him falter slightly in his thrusts and his eyes rolled back at the combined feeling of her surrounding him in two different ways.

Ed pulled his finger from her mouth and slid it down the length of her spine, the wet trail searing into her overheated skin. His wet digit stopped when it reached the puckered opening at the center of her backside. He circled the tight skin as his hips stilled against hers, waiting for her permission.

Pushing her hair away from her face, she nodded and watched as he brought his thumb to his own mouth to wet the digit. She sunk her teeth into her plump bottom lip as she felt his thumb push passed her tight opening. Her hands grasped the edge of the desk and a low groan escaped her throat at the complete fullness she felt.

He watched as his finger disappeared inside of her, his hips resuming their previous pace. The sight of it combined with new level of tightness he was feeling caused a sheen of sweat to break out over his entire body. "Ed", he heard her breath as she tossed her head back, her tousled hair falling against her shoulder blades. He could tell she was close by the tone of her voice and the way she was quivering around him.

Pulling out of her, he spun her around and hauled her up against him so they were chest to chest. She was panting, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were hooded with desire. She was always beautiful but nothing compared to when he got to see her like this.

Closing the distance between them, his lips were practically touching hers when she grabbed his jaw with her hand. She placed the other hand on his collarbone and began to push him backwards. "Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Tucker." She divulged as she pushed him back to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, but you do." He countered, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto his lap. She gasped, her open mouth just hovering over his as she sunk down onto him. His arms circled her body, holding her close as his lips latched onto her pulse point.

Her breath hitched at the feeling of her tongue against the sensitive skin. One of her hands held the back of his head while the other wrapped around his broad shoulders. Her movements quickened as he trailed his mouth along her cheek, his hand tangling in her hair. His nose brushed hers as their eyes met. "I'm sorry." He exhaled. "I love you."

Giving in, she finally pressed her lips against his and her entire body quaked. Her mouth fell open against his as her orgasm ripped all the way down to her toes. He followed her lead, spilling himself into her as his head fell against the back of the couch. She laid kisses along the rough skin of his flushed neck as he stared up at the ceiling, his breath ragged.

Grabbing a gray NYPD blanket from off the couch, Ed covered their naked bodies with it as she nuzzled into his chest. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes while they caught their breath.

"Are you ashamed of me?" His rough voice sounded so small in the quiet room. Pulling back, she tried to look him in the eyes but he tried his best to avoid hers.

Placing a hand on either cheek, she forced him to look at her and when she did his eyes looked as vulnerable as she had ever seen them. "Never. With Elliot it's, it's complicated." She sighed. "If he knew that I was with someone he was always at odds with I would never hear the end of it and I didn't want the last time I saw him to be negative."

That peaked his interest. "Last time?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes", she nodded. "I got what I needed for him, closure." He nodded, pressing his face against hers. "Hey", she said, taking his face between her hands. "I love you too. In a way I've never loved anyone. And I trust you, I hope you can trust me too."

Kissing her, he nodded. "I do. I'm sorry. I just a little hot under the collar."

"Don't make a habit out of it but I have to admit, I kind of liked seeing a jealous side of Ed Tucker. I didn't think such thing existed." She teased.

Shrugging, he traced patterns against her bare skin. "I didn't either. I guess you just bring some things out of me."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Hit that review button to tell me which part you enjoyed the best!**


End file.
